i'm not a marysue,i'm a warped version of one,grr
by Ace Rabbit
Summary: one girl,one elfish prince,one misreable life,one loveLegolasOC
1. Chapter 1

An unexpected Turn in a girl's life

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own any people except Kia.

_Thoughts_

My life. My life is a swirling vortex of emotion. My father, Dead. Me eleven, and my mom, already found a boyfriend after two months of my dad being dead. My only belongings, my Lord of the Rings book, my cd player and me, bascily.I sighed. My mother had left at 3 pm, and it was now midnight, she had still not come home. I went down to fridge and found a not stuck to a fridge. What it said made me gasp.

-----Kia,

In case you haven't noticed, I have been spending more and more time with Ryan (Mom's boyfriend) and he has proposed to marry me! I have agreed and we went out for a celebration, do not except me to be home soon, we will be out of town.

Love mom------

Can't my mom take anything! One mushy move and she's hooked! I started to cry and ran up to my room. I pulled out my book from my shelf and started to read. I flipped to a random page. I had read this book many times and practically knew it off by heart. I flipped to a page and a piece of really old piece of paper fell out. I picked it up. It was written in what looked like Elfish writing. I smirked. Reading this would be a synch! I was the only one apart from my dad that could read and write in elfish. It came to me as a second language. It said:

_You who read this_

_Will not sorrowfully miss_

_Your family_

_Or Kin_

_Your tears have called_

_The court of Lord Elrond's_

_Attention._

_We have summoned you,_

_Now you will obey_

_And come to the _

_Great Village of Rivendell._

I took in a breath and let it out again. This is just another prank, but it IS in elfish, so maybe… Suddenly, a voice woke me out of my trance. "You received the letter, did you not?" asked an overly familiar voice. I snapped my head up. The person was King Elrond and his daughter Eowyn themselves.

Sesshie101: Sorry, this is kind of short, so I'll type one up soon,ok?

Legolas: Will I enter in the next chapter?

Sesshie101: probably Legolas.

Legolas: Good, what about the rest of the fellowship?

Sesshie101: yup!


	2. Chapter 2

An Unexpected turn in a girl's life, Chapter 2

Disclaimer:

Legolas: Sesshie101 doesn't own anything.

Sesshie101: Um, not that I'm complaining, but why are you here Legolas?

Legolas: Boromir is teaching the Hobbits to Sword fight.

Sesshie101: um…I'm afraid I don't exactly understand…

Legolas: Pulls Sesshie101 down and ducks a flying sword so that means The Hobbits will be **SWINGING HEAVY SWORDS** around!

Sesshie101: So have Aragorn and Gandalf and Gimli all went into hiding as well?

Legolas: yeah, Aragorns behind a rock, Gandalf is under a bush and Gimli is behind some saddle bags, and I'm with you.

Sesshie101: well that explains that.

"You received the letter, did you not?" Asked an overly familiar voice. I snapped my head up. Standing there was Lord Elrond and Arwen (A/N: thanks to pirates-n-swashbucklers for pointing that out!)Themselves.

I gasped. "Mara Aure."I stammered.

"Mara Aure, Miss Kia." Lord Elrond said.

"Um, please call me Ireth." I smiled weakly. "You are not happy here, are you?"Arwen asked sympathetically.

"No, I'm afraid not…not since my dad died…it's only been two months… and my mom is already remarring! My life is so horrible!" I faltered.Arwen patted my shoulder comfortingly. "It's alright Ireth.It's alright." She comforted

"So are you coming, or are you staying?" Elrond smiled.

"You mean come with you to Imaldris?" I gasped.

"Yes. Will you come?" Arwen smiled at my bewildered face.

I nodded. "Good. So gather your belongings and we will go." Elrond informed me.

I grabbed my cd player, my cd, my books, and my jeans and some t-shirts. "I'm ready."

I breathed.

"Then let's go."Arwen smiled again.

I closed my eyes and I felt a swirling motion. When I opened my eyes, I didn't feel exactly normal…

My hair was blonde, I had pointy ears, and my hair was in Legolas's style braids. That's when I realize I am an Elf!

Cliffhanger!

Sesshie101: sorry, that was short…but it's PAT (purposeful actual torture!)Season. So I gotta study…and Frodo's sword caught Legolas's shirt and now he's pinned to the wall, so I have to get him down.

Legolas: HELP! GET ME DOWN!

Gimli: What happened to elves not feeling pain?

Legolas: I'M NOT IN PAIN, THIS IS A VERY UNCOMFTERABLE POSITION!

Sesshie101: hold on! I gotta get a chair, and Legolas and the fellowship will appear in the next chapter I PROMISE!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not a Mary-Sue; I'm a warped version of one.grr

Disclamer:

Pippin: who's turn to say the thing?

Merry: Not mine.

Legolas: Not mine.

Aragorn: Not Mine.

Frodo: I'm carrying the Ring, I'm not doing it!

Sam: Neither am I!

Sesshie101: I did it the first time!

Gimli: I ain't doing it.

Borimir: Don't look at me!

Sesshie101: Gandalf, Say It!Brandishes sugar towards hobbits

Gandalf: Alright! For the love of Valar, don't use the SUGAR!

Sesshie101 does not own any Lotr, Tolkien owns all of it. She owns Kia-(Kia: YAY!)-and maybe a couple new people in the future.Mutters under breath: she's evil. Making old men work!

Recap:

I had blonde hair which went down to my mid back and pointy ears! I was an Elf!

Chappie 3

I moved my hands over the tips of my ears and smiled.

"come, I will show you to your room," Arwen grinned, then, in a whisper," Then we can trick my brothers, Elladan and Elhorir!" (A/N: sound his name this way: el-horr-er!)

I grinned back. We're gonna get along well, Arwen and I!

She led me down a hall, up a flight of stairs, down another hall and turned right, left, right again and arrived at a door.

I gaped. It was white, light blue and a couple hints of pink. "Here you go."Arwen smiled. She led me into it. Then she did something very un-elfish, she jumped on the bed, grabbed a pillow, threw it at me and picked up another one and whacked me round the head with it.

"Prepare to go down Elfy girl!" I said wickedly, picking up the one she threw at me. I whacked her in the stomach. She jumped on the bed causing me to loose my balance and fell over. Then she lost her balance and fell…on top of me. I groaned. She was giggling uncontrollably and was completely unaware that she was sitting on me. "Ummm…. you do me a little favor…AND GET OFF OF ME!"I yelled. She clapped a hand over my mouth and got off. "Sshh, they'll hear and we haven't even got an idea yet!" she whispered. I smiled manically. "Arwen, my friend, one thing that you will learn about me is that I will ALAWAYS have a good prank idea." I whispered back to her. It's true. Ever since my dad…I winced mentally. THAT I had forgot about. Amazing how elves will do that to you, huh? AnyWay, my dad and I always played pranks on each other. "Oh, I have someone who will help! Elhorir and Elladan dumped water on him yesterday, so he'll help! And Elessar will to!" she giggled. (A/N: don't you think Arwens had chocolate?).She ran out of the room and returned with a certain prince and Aragorn. "Ireth, this is Ellesar and Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." She smiled looking hyper. "Err…Mara Aure… Prince Legolas and Ellesar." I said weakly. Then I slipped into a daydream.

OMG! It's Legolas! Thee Legolas! I wonder how he looks without shir-BAD! BADTHOUGHTS! BADBADBADBAD IRETH!YOU'VE GOT A MISSION!

I snapped out of my reverie. Then I grinned evilly. "Okay, here's the plan!" I whispered, closing the door and walking over to the bed.

CLIFFY! I'm really hyper! So is Arwen…YAY! Leggy is really gonna be a part of the big prank!


	4. Chapter 4:PRANK TIME YAY!

Chapter 4:

The Best Prank Ever!

DISCLAIMER:

Sesshie101: this is really getting old.

Pippin: what is?

Sessie101: don't you think that if I've said it once that people will get the idea?

Merry: what are you talking about?

Sesshie101: surely you know?

Borimir: Legolas, what in Middle Earth is she talking about?

Legolas: how should I know?

Borimir and Legolas start up a catfight

Aragorn: She means the disclaimer.

Gimli: What was that again?

Aragorn: you know, the whole Sesshie101 does not own any of Lord of the Rings bit.

Sesshie101: HA! You fell for it and said it for me!

Aragorn: I just fell for an easy simply put trick, didn't I?

everyone starts laughing like crazed maniacs

Sesshie101: crash and **BURN** buddy!

Recap:

"Okay, here is the plan!"

Chappie 4:

I sat on the bed and Asked Arwen "We need something really sticky, and really stinky, know of anything we could use?". She thought for a moment. "Yes! The Cook has some honey that she had for a year! I'll go ask her for it!" and with that, she got up and ran out of the room. "Prince Legolas, we need feathers, can you find some?" I Whispered. "I could go to the local Seamstress and ask her," He whispered back. I nodded, "and don't call me prince Legolas, It's just Legolas." Then he too ran out of the room (silently, I mind you!). "Aragorn, or Elessar, we need some Buckets, could you find them?" I grinned. "Of course, milady!" He grinned back.

_OMG!I AM SO EVIL! I JUST FLIRTED WITH ARAGORN! But wait…did he flirt back?_

_Wow, I never thought he was capable…Oh well, back to work!_

_Ok, I gotta talk with Lord Elrond, See if we can get him to call Elhorir and Elladan to walk into our trap…_

"Ireth, I have the honey!" Arwen walked back in holding a tub of Grey-ish black honey that smelled like rotting fish…

_Or I can ask Arwen to ask for me…MUAHAHAHAHA!_

"Hey Arwen, can you ask your Ada if we can use his office door and if he will help us?" I asked her quietly. "Of course!" She danced out of the room, while a soaked Legolas walked in. "Oh My God! Legolas, Are you alright?" I asked worriedly. "I am fine. I slipped into the pond though, but the feathers are dry." He smiled at my worried look.

Aragorn walked in with the bucket with Arwen smiling so wide I was worried that her face would cut in two behind him. "Here, they are from the stables, but we can use them." He said, putting them down on the bed. "And Ada says he will help. I looked and the buckets. There were five of them. "Legolas, put the feathers in these four, Arwen put the honey in this one." I instructed.Arwen was having trouble holding the tub and the bucket, so I helped Arwen pour the honey in the tub and Aragorn held the bucket.

Then we proceeded to take the feathers and honey down to Elrond's Office. We left the door ajar and put the bucket containing honey in it and put it on top of the door. Then we stationed Elrond behind his desk and and I handed out the feather buckets.one to me, Aragorn, Arwen, And Legolas. Then we stood in front of the door, ready to toss the buckets at anytime. Arwen gave her Ada the thumbs up. "Elhorir, Elladan, Come here immediately!" Elrond yelled as though he had found out about the puring water on Legolas (which, he didn't yet know about…weird.).

The twins opened the door at the same time, hence causing the bucket to fall. As soon as the bucket clanged to the floor, I yelled "NOW!" and we al threw the feathers. After the feathers were cleared, Elhorir and Elladan were chickens. Literally. They were holding on to each other and shaking. After they could see again, they dove under random things, including Elrond's desk. We burst into laughter. They picked themselves up, looked at each other and joined our laughter. Even Elrond Was Laughing.

Sesshie101: Cliffy! ByeBye till next time!

Legolas: See you next chapter!

Borimir: Chow!

The rest of the Fellowship because I'm too lazy to write out all of their names:

BYE TILL NEXT TIME!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It looks like summer… My Begetting day?

What's a begetting day?

Disclaimer:

Sesshie101: To save a squabble, here it is, so listen up! I'm only saying this once!_ I do not own Lord of the Rings!_

Pippin: we do not squabble!

Merry: uh, yes we do...

Pippin: nuhuh!

Merry: Yuhuh!

Pippin: Nuhuh!

Merry: YUHUH!

Pippin: NUHUH!

Merry: YUHUH **INFINITY!** HAH!

Pippin: Wow. Infinity. NUHUH **DOUBLE INFINITY!**

Sesshie101: talks over yells of "yuhuh!" and "nuhuh!" in background. Now getting on with it….**MERRY! PIPPIN! SHUT UP AND GET A LIFE! Hobbits shut up. **on with the story!

After Elhorir and Elladan had picked themselves up off the floor, warned us to watch our backs and stalked out of the room did I snap back into reality and realize that Legolas was looking at me. Or rather, as he tried, I repeat, TRIED to cover it up and became rather obsessively interested in the portrait hanging over the door I was standing in front of. "Come on! You just got here and I know nothing about you! You have to tell me about yourself! When is your Begetting day?-"Arwen started, dragging me out the door. "Whoa! Hold on there Girly! 2 things: 1: I have questions too! 2: What in middle earth is a begetting day?" I said as a matter – of – fact voice. Everyone looked at me like I was crazy. "What?" I asked in a small voice. "A begetting day is a celebration of the day your mother gave birth to you. Didn't you know that?" Elrond answered kindly. "No, I didn't. We don't have begetting days where I come from. They are called Birthdays. And I need to know what day it is to answer your question." I smiled weakly. "Today is August the 12th 1785 (A/N: I don't really know the year! Sorry.)." Aragorn said calmly. "OMG! My, erm, _begetting day_, is in a week and a half!" I cried. _So if Frodo comes in October, he hasn't come yet, DUH! _ "Now time for my question! Why am I suddenly an elf? I felt a twinge when I opened my eyes, but that's about it." I asked innocently. "That is a question for Lay Galadriel and Lord Celeborn. We will go there in a couple of days. There is a Family reunion, if you call it that. We can ask then." Elrond answered me.

"Thanks Lord Elrond. Is it, I dunno, possible for me to change into some other clothes so I blend in and go outside for a while? I have to sort out my thoughts." I asked. "Of course, Arwen, can you help her?" Elrond asked his daughter. "Of course Ada!" Arwen smiled. "Oh, and watch out for Elladan and Elhorir, would you?" He added. We nodded and started to walk. "We'll wait outside the door for you." The men said. They were about to go threw a door when, "Wait!" I screamed in a whisper loud enough for them to hear. I pushed them to the other side of the hallway we were walking threw and pushed the door open with a twig on the floor, and then I stepped back immediately. Just as I expected. A stream of water hit were I was standing moments ago. "You'll have to do better than that to prank me, am matures!" I laughed at their shocked faces. Then I strode by them and started down another hallway with Arwen and the two men behind me, laughing.

Sesshie101: Well that's it for this chappie. Till next –

Jack Sparrow, William Turner and the rest of his crew followed by the skeleton crew walk in

Jack Sparrow: Will, m'boy, where are we? This doesn't look like our Black Pearl.

Will Turner: No it doesn't so I don't know where we are.

Legolas: you look like me, Will, is it?

Will: yes, you do look like me.

Sesshie101: okay pulls out map to go to port royal, go to mount doom, turn left, turn another left at Gondor, go too Rohan go east until you hit a dock then you take a boat, erm, BOATS to that creepy island you guys go to and The Black Pearl will probably be there.

Jack Sparrow: thanks luv!

Sesshie101: no problem! Bye Jack Sparrow!

Jack Sparrow: **CAPTAIN **Jack Sparrow!

Sesshie101: Bye **CAPTAIN **Jack Sparrow.

Dead crew, live crew, Jack Sparrow, Will Turner all _try _follow the

Map

Dead crew: it's this way!

Live crew: no! It's this way!

Sesshie101: interesting. Anyway, Till next time, mates!


	6. Author Note

Author Note

Dear Readers,

As you may have noticed, I have changed my Penname from Sesshie101 to Yuki's Girlfriend. Just thought you should know.

Yuki's Girlfriend

P.S Its funny…I don't know why I made it formal…Oh well!


	7. A Walk Outside, and Fights and Escapes!

Chapter 6 – going outside, the Poke Fight,

And the great maid escape!

Yuki's Girlfriend: Okay, someone say it.

Gimli: Why don't you?

YG: If you don't say it…I will make you marry the balrog and propose to it in the frillyist way possible!

Aragorn: "Frillyist" is not a word, YG.

YG: I really don't care!

Frodo: Yuki's Girlfriend does not own LoTR.

YG: Why thank you Frodo Hugs Frodo

Ireth POV

We went back to my new room, and picked out a soft green dress that wasn't reveling and then kicked Legolas and Aragorn out of the room. Then, to my annoyance, a fussy bossy maid came in. And by bossy, I MEAN bossy. Ya know when some people think they have more authority than they really do, like a CROSSING GUARD thinking he has the authority of a COP, well that's what this maid was like. Any way, she comes in and starts barking orders to these other elves that come in behind her. I felt Arwen slump ever so slightly beside me. "Okay, you, Larien, get the newcomer out of those hideous clothes and into a corset and her dress!" She said. _Wait…like take my clothes off! NO WAY IN MORDOR IS ANY ONE TAKING OFF MY CLOTHES! _"Ummm, Miss-"I started. "Miss Seremela." She snapped. "Miss Seremela, I AM very capable of clothing myself you know." I said, kindly but cold enough to get the point **don't ever come near me** point across. "But it's almost impossible to get the corset on by yourself deary." She smiled with fake kindness. "I'm sure my bra will work just fine, thank you!" I snapped back. "Fine, but lets see you attract a Husband that way!" She smiled evilly back at me. "I really don't WANT to marry anyone, thank you." I glared at her. She ordered them to dress Arwen instead. I felt Arwen stiffen. "No. Arwen will do it herself. She is NOT a baby. She does not need your help." It was my turn to smile evilly. "Arwen has been cared for by me for all her life. She thinks of me as a mother, don't you Arwen?" she said in a sickly sweet voice. Arwen slowly shook her head, disagreeing with the Maid. The Maid narrowed her eyes. Then she tossed the dresses at us. "FINE! WE WILL SEE HOW GOOD YOU LOOK THEN!" she screamed at us. I removed my shirt and jeans, and then slid my dress on over top. Arwen did the same, except I lended her a hand tying the corset. Then she slid it on. We looked so good, even though our hair was all frizzy. The Maid screamed in rage and ran at us, about ready to tear off the dresses and do it herself. I grabbed Arwen's hand and ran out the door. There we met the Prince and Aragorn who Arwen grabbed and dragged them along, literally. She finally came to a dead end and she ended up stuffing us into a broom closet. She was on top of Aragorn, while I ended up sitting on Legolas's lap. "And what, pray tell, did you two do to make Miss Semerta so angry?" he whispered into my ear. "We decided to get change on our own." I grinned back, quietly. He smiled then looked at Arwen, to me, to Arwen and back again. After we were sure that we were safe, we tumbled out of the cupboard, and into a giggling heap onto the floor. Well, Arwen and I giggled, not so much the men. They just smiled like crazy ppl. We untangled ourselves, and stood up and proceeded to sneak out of the castle, and into a secret place were Arwen liked to sneak out to. "You know, ever since I have met you, you have seem over joyed and happy all the time, even though your mother has left you and your father has passed." Aragorn said in his "I am The King of Gondor" voice. My face darkened and my smile turned sour. "My father is no longer suffering, and I am happy for that. As for my so called Mother, She can go burn in hell because she is a horrible, cheating, SHIM! (A/N: LOL! SHIM…how funny…I will shut up now…). Arwen patted my arm sadly and Legolas and Aragorn looked upset about my Father and shocked about how a girl could say that about her mother. My smile returned and I started to poke Aragorn because I was bored. He raised an eyebrow. "Miss Ireth, why are you poking me?" he asked in an amused voice. "I'm bored and because you keep calling me miss." I grinned back. Then he started to poke me. That started a poke fight. I aimed a poke at his nose, which he dodged and ended up poking Legolas in the cheek. He smiled so evilly, that I was scared he was saruman in disguise. Then he poked me in the stomach. I laughed and poked him in the arm while Aragorn and Arwen were in their own little Poke war by themselves. I felt Legolas poke me in the back of the head. This carried on for about an hour and a half. Then we decided to go back while it was still light out.

YG: I am SOOO sorry I have not updated! I had a very bad case of writer's block…

Legolas: Yes…she was constantly asking us questions…

Aragorn: Rather annoying actually…

YG: I think arwen actually threw a stuffed bear at me.

Aragorn: you must have got her mad! I haven't seen her that mad since…well… ever.

YG: oh and well, I Finally UPDATED!DOES HAPPY DANCEYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYA!I gotta go now…gotta start on the next chapter!BYEBYE!Oh and Chappy 7 is here!Almost 10 chapters...wow...YAY!


End file.
